Who's That Next Door?
by Tatski
Summary: in the future what happens when dom spies on kel while she's changing?  really bad title really bad summary. Pls Read its my first. KD


AN: Hi this is my first fic so pls be nice and review after so i know if its good or not. thanx. ENJOY!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I sat neal Neal on our bench while he told some random story about him on a motorbike and some pudding, I tried not to look at Dom, my crush, though he doesn't know it. Everyone burst out laughing breaking me out of my trance i joined in not really knowing what i was laughing about. Then Dom said,

"You guys won't believe this but there is this hot chick that lives in the apartment across the road from me and every night i see her through the blinds changing, and she has one hot body!"

Neal whistled while i gave him a pitying look, the guy still hadn't had a girlfriend, "Lucky you man! What's her address?" Dom didn't say anything but he looked at me, i have no idea why.

"Come on man 1 favor for your lovable cousin. Please!" i couldn't believe _Neal_ was begging and _Dom_, he must be really desperate.

"Fine," Dom said annoyed, "the apartment is the Royal and on floor 13 give or take one or so on the north-east corner, Happy!"

I froze _I_ lived at the Royal on level 13 on the _north-east _corner and there was only one of those! Dom has been spying on me! I looked at him, he stared back,

"Anything wrong Kel?" he asked me, I swallowed

"Well, Dom i don't think you should be spying on a girl while she's changing and besides... i know the chick that lives there..." i trailed off, Neal looked horrified

"Okay i'll forget that address though it does seem familiar.." I would have blushed but controlled it. Dom just stared at me with a I-know-your-lying look in his eyes. He knew me to well, I smiled back innocently.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Afterschool

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dom caught up with me on my board he just looked at me for a while finally i sighed

"Okay, spill," i said "What do you want?"

"Who says i want anything?" he shot back. I raised an eyebrow

"I've known you what, 6 years already, i think i know when you have something to say."

"Fine, fine," he paused "sooo, Who really lives in that flat?"

I almost choked "I told you, a friend of mine." Dom gave me a knowing smile,

"You and i both know thats not true. You know i can tell when you lie." he stopped and looked me in the eye, "besides i know who lives there."

I froze, he knew all along and still he spied on me!

"You-" i got no further because he clamped his hand over my mouth,

"Not here." he whispered he took his hand away from my mouth and dragged me behind one of the trees that grew alongside the pathway, I glared at him,

"Well, explain yourself," i whispered fiercely "spying on me! What the Hell?"

Dom leaned in close and whispered " I didn't mean to spy on you _changing, _just you." he paused and i looked in to his eyes, in them was fear and something bright, my breath hitched when i realized what it was. "Kel, i.. i... i think i... love you." (AN how cheezy!! sorry about that.)

"'Really," i asked hopeful "Really?"

"Yes i do." he seemed sad for some reason, why? didn't he see that i loved him too, better show him then i thought. With that in my head i leaned up and kissed Dom gently on the lips, he seemed surprised but kissed me back instantly, wrapping his arms around my waist as my hands tangled in his hair. Dom's tongue moved over my bottom lip asking for permission but no i blocked him out-just kidding how could i block him out, my dreams were coming true, his tongue explored my mouth and when he came to my tongue i heard a moan come out of me. Dom grinned against my lips.

"Shut up!" my voice came a bit muffled because his tongue was still in my mouth, Dom just grinned again and continued to kiss me not that i complained. Finally i drew away, "I love you too Dom." He punched the air in triumph with a whoop and kissed me again. After a while i broke away again, " Wanna come to my house?" i asked him (I lived alone thank god).

Dom grinned "Yeah, that would be nice."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At Kel's Flat

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as we came through the door Dom had his tongue down my throat and my back against the wall. My flat was little more than one room that held the bedroom kitchen and lounge with a separate room for the bathroom, so Dom pushed me toward the bed until i finally fell on top of it he leaned over me on all fours _still_ kissing me. Dom caressed my side lightly with his fingernails i moan softly. Dom smirked against my neck.

"I love how i can make you do that."

i gave him a playful shove and flipped us so i was on top straddling him, i kissed kissed his jaw lips neck and nibbled on his ear he started to tremble, i gave a small laugh

"And i love how i can make you do that." Dom grinned up at me. i felt something digging into my... and i realized that he was aroused and me sitting on him was probably making it worse, i grinned and moved my hips. Dom groaned, oh it sounded good, and let his head fall on the pillows.

"Kel don't ...please... you're-"

i cut him off,

"i know, i know..."

Dom raised an eyebrow and pushed us over.

"Well stop before i do something stupid."

"But, what if i want you to?" i said into his neck. Dom pulled away and looked me in the eye

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, Dom smiled and pulled my shirt off...(AN No i will not write it out for you)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Afterwards

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up and the first thing i saw was Dom's smiling blue eyes.

"Hi." i said

"Hi back at you, my sweet." I smiled "That was amazing."

of course i knew what 'that' was I grinned

"Am i your first?" i looked up at Dom

"Yeah." i whispered

"Was you're first time okay?" he asked

" As perfect as i could ever wish."

"Excellent!" i laughed and snuggled closer to him, he wrapped his arm around me. Next thing i knew he was kissing my neck, jaw, all over my face but he stopped at my lips his breath tickling them, i whimpered he grinned and kissed me deeply as his hand moved down, down, down massaging me with his long fingers, i moaned-

Knock, knock, knock

We broke apart, someone was at the door, i shrugged and kissed Dom again-

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock-

it took on a board rhythm like it wasn't going away. i looked at Dom who shrugged

"Fine. I'm coming, I'm coming!" i got out of bed and threw on a some clothes, i opened the door a little hip hip horay(note the sarcasm) it was Neal.

"Hello there Kel, i was wondering if you've seen Dom around..." i almost blush but controlled it "...though i think you have cause you're wearing his shirt."

i looked at the shirt i was wearing damn, it was Dom's! Neal suddenly pushed on the door , i stumbled off guard, the door swung open revealing Dom lying under the sheets. Neal looked from me to Dom smiling,

"Finally!" he exclaimed then he looked at dom suddenly serious,"If you hurt her i will kill you." Dom raised his brows. Neal walked out and i was about to shut the door when he said"Oh and i better be best man!" he slammed the door shut before i could get my hands on him. I heard Dom chuckling behind me, i turned to face him.

"Do you think this is funny?" i demanded but i couldn't help but smile.

"Well maybe not what Neal said but the look on your face is." i glared at him. Dom got out of the bed and started toward me, i couldn't help but notice that he wore zilch, nada, nothing. My breath hitched a little, i guess he noticed because he grinned and kept on walking i stumbled back and my back hit the wall, as quick as a snake Dom had me pinned there, i tried to hide a willful smile as he did so.

"I love you, Kel."

I smiled and looked into his eyes "I love you too, Dom." then we squirmed

"A bit to mushy isn't it." i laughed then Dom kissed me. How we made it to the bed so fast even i don't know.

The End

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEW ...U KNOW U WANT TO...


End file.
